Silver Bells
by Ergi
Summary: Rated M just in case  Just before Christmas, Kurt almost perish in a car accident. His close brush with death set tings in motion and before christmas is over, someone hopes to prove his worth. Warning for possible sappiness.
1. Where Kurt is Garbo

_Disclaimer: Glee and it's characters are not mine. And everyone else is just made up, so any correlation between non-glee places and people (alive or dead) are merely coincidences unless differently stated in the text._

* * *

Part 1/?

Chapter 1, Where Kurt is Garbo

It was cold. It was dark. Faint lights came from the headlights of the car, but they soon died out, just like the sound from the car radio: Silver Bells was still playing when it died, the same song he'd been singing along to when he lost control of the car and skidded off the road, rolling over in the snow ending it's journey against a tree. And the blizzard kept on howling outside. Despite his fluffy, knitted cardigan Kurt Hummel was freezing already and he was certain he was going to die out here in the cold, dark night. The impact had managed to damage the car so he couldn't move, he was stuck.

He looked around for his iPhone to try and call for help, but he spotted it just out of reach, and he could see on the display that there wasn't any signal to be had. Reaching out he could almost touch it, almost. He tried to wriggle free but something was digging into his leg and would probably rip it open if he tried any harder. So the options seemed to be to freeze to death upside down in his car, or out in the snow, with a possibility of a blood loss death before the cold got him. The last minute Christmas shopping had not been such a great idea after all when it came down to it. After a last attempt at reaching his phone, he just gave up and broke into tears. He didn't want to go, not here, not like this. Tomorrow, or whenever they started looking for him, they would find him with a mask of frozen tears over his face. He really hoped he would look peaceful.

Before long he drifted into some dreamlike state. He was exhausted from crying, and cold and also damn tired to begin with. In his dream he heard a familiar voice calling his name and it brought more tears to his eyes to hear most mothers, almost forgotten, voice.

"Don't cry baby. Be strong. Help is on the way."

Crying even harder he drifted off even more, the cold air felt almost hurtful in his lungs when he awoke with a jolt.

"Kurt," a familiar voice, that was not a dream, rang in the car. "It's the middle of the night. What the hell is so important?"

Suddenly wide awake Kurt looked around to try and spot there the sound came from. The inside of the care was softly lip up and he could see his phone. On speaker. And a picture of Sam Evans on the display.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt shrieked. "SAM, OH GOD SAM!"

He heard Sam chuckle in the darkness of the car.

"Dude, have you been watching horror movies by yourself again? You sound terrified."

"SAM, LISTEN UP!" Kurt shouted so he'd be heard. "I HAD AN ACCIDENT. YOU HAVE TO GET HELP."

He could hear Sam scramble out of bed and rummage for pen and paper. How ironic that the one his phone spontaneously had dialed up had the be the dyslectic one. Then again, Sam was the last used number in the phone, he had texted him a reminder about chipping in for a gift for Mr. Schuester.

"Kurt? Are you still there?"

"I SLID OFF THE ROAD NEAR WIDOW'S CROOK, I'M STUCK AND CAN'T GET LOOSE."

"Stuck in the car, Widow's Crook. I got it! Just hang in th..."

The call disconnected and Kurt could see that once again there was no signal. Had there been any during the call? There had got to have been. The car was all cold and dark again, and Kurt hoped that they would find and rescue him in time. Bless that blond lunkhead. If he did die before the rescue team got there, he knew they'd find him with a smile on his face. Though he guessed the beautiful death mask of ice was out of the question now that his tears had dried.

There was a terrible banging. Kurt wanted to cover his ears but he was to cold to move his arms. What was that noise? Why couldn't he be allowed to die in peace? Suddenly there was a bright light, smack in his face. And voices. Many voices calling his name. Blinking he opened his eyes and through the frost on the car window he could make out the blurry shape of a police officer.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel? Are you OK?"

Kurt groaned, his throat really sore from the cold air and he mumbled, "I want to be alone," echoing Greta Garbo in Grand Hotel from 1932.

"He's alive!" the police man called out and Kurt could hear cheers and suddenly his father's face was all over the windscreen, worry and fear painted all over it. Before long the rescue party got to work, freeing the car and cutting Kurt free from it.

Despite his protests a pair of paramedics strapped him to a stretcher to bring him in to the hospital to check him for any damage, both internal and frost. It was hard to see in the dark, despite all the lamps, but he could make out his father, Carole and Finn. Mercedes, Rachel and Sam. All wrapped up in winter coats, scarves and caps. Burt got in the ambulance with him, while Carole ushered the others to the cars. Apparently there would be hot chocolate and sandwiches at their place.

"You're a lucky boy," the police officer said before the ambulance doors closed. "The car had snowed over and if it wasn't for your headlights we wouldn't have spotted you in the dark.

Kurt just blinked. How could they have been on when the car had been stone dead? He didn't think of it for long though, as the warm blankets and his father's reassuring hand in his, let him relax and soon it all went dark again.

* * *

To be continued


	2. Where Kurt meet a Cheshire Cat

_Disclaimer: Glee and it's characters are not mine. And everyone else is just made up, so any correlation between non-glee places and people (alive or dead) are merely coincidences unless differently stated in the text._

Part 2/?

* * *

Chapter 2, Where Kurt meet a Cheshire Cat

The ordeal had been exhausting, and despite the doctors' claims that there was nothing to worry about, not even pneumonia, they wanted to keep him over night just in case. It had taken Kurt all his strength to convince Burt that he did not have to stay there to look after him. After all, it was just a formality now. Kurt drifted in and out of sleep in the quiet ward he had been placed in, and he wasn't sure how long he had slept when he awoke to stare into a pair of green rhinestone cat's eyes. He gasped in surprise and the cat thing withdrew, revealing it to be only a pattern on a t-shirt.

"I'm so sorry," the wearer of the t-shirt said. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Straightening himself in the surprisingly comfortable hospital bed, Kurt rubbed his eyes and took in the person standing by the bed looking embarrassed. His first thought was that him and Tina would probably get along very well. It was a really skinny teen, quite pale in that Twilight and True Blood watching goth kind of way. Of course dressed all in black. Black jeans, black t-shirt (with a cat face on it, made in rhinestone so it tended to sparkle in the soft light, and black boots. Even the hair was black, obviously dyed with flame red streaks in it. It didn't take a genius to tell even though most of it was hidden under an adorable winter cap, black with cat ears on it, pointing straight up. Kurt got the feeling it was some kind of brand stuff, even thought it was something he'd never, ever, in a million years times ten, would ever put on. The black clad thing jumped up on the bed next to Kurt, dangling his feet and looking curiously at him.

"I hear you had an accident?"

Kurt grimaced and nodded, adjusting the blankets.

"It was just really scary," he replied. "No bruises, no fractures, no blood and gore. Just really, really scary. I could have died out there though, but somehow my phone malfunctioned and dialed up a friend who got together a rescue party."

He could tell by the soft movement of the person on the other bed that he was nodding slowly. The lack of proper light made him almost fade completely into the dark, leaving mostly only the cat face on the t-shirt visible. It looked like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland was in the room with him.

"I'm glad to hear you're OK," the cat person said, jumping off the bed and started for the door.

"I'll see you in school, Kurt!" he said as he left. Kurt shook his head and blinked. He had no recollections of ever seeing that guy at McKinley. Then again, he was usually to busy trying to spot the bullying jocks to notice others that he did not know in the hallways. But that weird kid had known his name? On the other hand, who didn't know who the ever slushied gay kid was?

The thought of slushies brought back all the unpleasant memories. Dumpster tosses, slushy facials, tripping, pushing, name calling. Kurt rolled over in the bed staring into one of the dark corners of the room.

"It would have been so much better if I had died out there..." he mumbled to himself. He wouldn't have had to face any of them ever again. With a quiet sob Kurt drifted back into fitful sleep.

In the other corner of the room, a pair of green rhinestone eyes seemed to watch him as he slept.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Where Sue has a bee in her bonnet

Disclaimer:_ Glee and it's characters are not mine. And everyone else is just made up, so any correlation between non-glee places and people (alive or dead) are merely coincidences unless differently stated in the text._

Part 3/?

* * *

Chapter 3, Where Sue has a bee in her bonnet

Two days after the accident Kurt was back at McKinley High School. Both Burt and Carole had wanted him to rest a few days more, but there was just too much to do before Christmas break. Not only were there tests to be done, presentations to be had, there was also a lot of glee rehearsals. On Christmas eve they were going to go out caroling in town to raise money for orphans. It was for a good cause and people at the mall would probably appreciate them more than the student body did.

After a few hugs from the girls in glee and a relieved nod and smile from Sam, Kurt headed off for his first class. It was not long before he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck, wrinkling his designer shirt, and a voice cold as the grave hissed at him.

"Are you an idiot?" Sue Sylvester's eyes gleamed with fury. "Are you trying to kill yourself? That stretch of road is dangerous when its dark and icy."

Kurt just stared at her in shock and awe. He had never seen her like this before. Not with him at least. A couple of times he had spotted something similar when she spoke of Mr. Schuester and his stupid hair.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again," Sue put a finger on his nose, her nail digging into it in an uncomfortable way. "You had better pray to whatever designer you hold dearest that the cold gets to you before I do."

As Sue stalked down the corridor, everyone parted out of her way. Kurt stood dumbstruck staring at the cheerio coach as she made her way to her office.

"She's quite fierce, isn't she?"

Kurt almost jumped as the cat capped kid appeared by his side. Gray eyes gleamed at him as the boy smiled widely.

"Are you feeling better? How's your throat?"

Kurt looked around, hoping no one he knew, or knew who he was, or ever had heard of him, or seen him even in passing, noticed that he was talking to some strange emo kid with ears on his hat. Luckily not a single soul paid them any attention.

"It's just sore from the cold," Kurt admitted. "They gave me a tincture to drink to smooth it and help it heal. I'm just not allowed to sing for a while."

The emo kid wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"That must suck, but at least you're alive, huh?"

"For what it's worth..." Kurt snorted and began down the corridor towards the classroom, cat ears bobbing along in the corner of his eyes. At least he had not been neither tossed in a dumpster, slushied or shoved against any lockers today. Even Karofsky and Azimio seemed to have recognized that he had almost died a few days ago. He guessed he should be happy for the scraps of slack he was cut.

"Take care Kurt," the black clad kid said as he stopped by Kurt's classroom. "I'll see you later."

Kurt turned to call after him, asking his name, but he was gone already, probably down one of the nearby hallways to some other lesson. Kurt shook his head and sighed with relief.

Becky Jackson's eyes followed her coach and mastermind as she polished a cheerleading trophy with a fevor on the verge of insanity. If she rubbed any harder on the gleaming cut it would probably shatter. Becky knew better than to question when Sue was in that mood. Luckily it seldom happened.

"Irresponsible..." she muttered. "Inconsiderate..."

The air if the office was thick with badly withheld emotions. Biting her lip Becky let her eyes wander as she removed her glasses and polished them a bit. Something in the window caught her eye and she put her glasses back on, but at the same time Sue slammed the giant trophy down declaring that she was sick of this and that she was going for a latte. Scalding hot milk always put your mind on other things than the troubles at hand. Feeling your tongue curl up like bacon left to long in a too hot pan did that to you.

Becky nodded and followed suite, putting the blurry thing she had seen out of her mind. But she could have sworn she had seen a giant cat outside.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. The naming of cats

Disclaimer: _Glee and it's characters are not mine. And everyone else is just made up, so any correlation between non-glee places and people (alive or dead) are merely coincidences unless differently stated in the text._

Part 4/?

* * *

Chapter 4, The naming of cats.

Glee that day had been rather nice. Sam and Mercedes had vigorously told the tale of the rescue and the others who had not been there had gasped and awed extra much to make Kurt chuckle. The only one to not have been in a hundred percent cheery mood had been Quinn. Apparently Sam had not mentioned any of this to her at all, and she had heard it from Brittany instead of from the boy she was dating.

Kurt was laying on his bed, staring up in the ceiling. The tincture he had been given made him a bit drowsy. Apparently it was some kind of morphine in it. The bruise on his right shoulder didn't sting so much either now. Between third and forth period Karofsky seemed to have thought he had gotten enough of a respite and promptly sent him flying into some lockers. Luckily forth period had been french and he had already secured an A∞ for this semester, so he had no qualms about cutting the class and going home. Usually had would have gritted his teeth and bared it, but he wasn't quite as stable as he had been right now. He could have been in a better place now. Somewhere no one would be able to humiliate and bully him again. He could be with his mother. When he thought about her he could feel her scent and hear her voice again. Burt had Carole now, and Finn, they would look after him when Kurt no longer could. It helped to think about that.

"Ku-urt?"

A now familiar face shot into his view, looking worried.

"Are you asleep?"

Kurt just stared at the darkly dressed emo kid sitting on the edge of his bed, biting hit thumb. He wanted to grab a pillow and smack him over the head with it. He also wanted to yell at him, asking how the hell he had gotten inside.

"I got worried when you didn't appear after french class..."

Kurt rolled over on his side, wincing when the bruised shoulder dug into the blanket.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said. His uninvited visitor didn't seem to care as he skipped around the bed and knelt beside it, staring Kurt in the face. This one was almost as annoying as Rachel when she got an idea in her mind.

"Don't be like that, soldier," the boy said, poking Kurt's nose as he leaned his head to one side, just like a cat does when it tries to comprehend things. "You'll feel better after..."

For a fraction of a second, Kurt was about to slap him for touching his face like that. Then something within him gave way and he curled up into a ball and started crying. The emo kid looked taken aback for a moment before he leaned in and slowly stroked Kurt's head. After crying for a few minutes, words started to pour out of Kurt. As his strange visitor made himself comfortable on Kurt's bed with the brown haired boy's head in his lap, Kurt told him about the bullying, about how worried he was about his father, about how lonely he felt. He even told the story about his failed crush on Finn and about the debacle about his planned duet with Sam.

Speaking of Sam. He was having some trouble of his own. Quinn was sitting opposite him at a café table, legs and arms crossed, giving him her disapproving face.

"You mount a rescue party, for a fellow glee member at that, and you FORGOT to tell me?"

Sam looked both panicked and regretful. There were no Na'vi or pop culture reference that could get him out of this jam. He doubted that even James Bond would have gotten away if Quinn Fabray had been a badguy.

"I'm SICK of all these secrets, Sam. I don't care how great of a kisser you are. It's over!"

She stood, shot him a look that probably could shatter bedrock, and left. She saved her tears until she got home and could throw herself on her bed. She was tired of getting let down by people over and over again. She wanted freedom. She needed Quindependance.

"... then he said, that until I find a guy as open and brave as I, I have to accept that I'll be alone." Kurt sobbed at the end of the story. He sniveled and glanced up at the face of the one who somehow made him spill his guts. The green rhinestone cat eyes sparkled and the gray eyes in his face glittered with tears. The hand on his hair trembled and Kurt could see something in the eyes of the other kid. He understood.

"I..." the other boy got up. "I have to go..."

He dashed for the stairs up from the spacious basement Kurt called home.

"Wait!" Kurt called after him. "I don't even know your name?"

Halfway up the black, agile creature stopped and turned to Kurt before he left.

"I'm Dante."

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Where time flows like in the Dalton hall

Disclaimer: _Glee and it's characters are not mine. And everyone else is just made up, so any correlation between non-glee places and people (alive or dead) are merely coincidences unless differently stated in the text._

_This chapter might be a bit confusing, it came to be when I was very, VERY, tired. I hope it is still somewhat coherant._

Part 5/?

* * *

Chapter 5, Where time flows like in the Dalton hallways.

Kurt didn't see the cat boy called Dante at all the next day. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that he was just around the corner. Still, the day was much stranger than the one before. It all began just before the first class started.

The hallways were busy, kids were getting their books for the first lesson of the day. Strangely invigorated in their endeavors as there were just a few days left before the Christmas break. Kurt was walking towards english class when it happened. What triggered the great mess was actually a matter of things that was not seen.

Dante, cat ears hat drawn far down over his black and red bangs, kept his eyes on Kurt. He saw everything, since he was the catalyst of it all. Kurt, the nexus for it all, was the one who saw the least. Kurt did not notice Dante. Neither did he notice Karofsky and Azimio coming up from behind. For a moment, Dante considered warning Kurt, but that was before the Plan formed. Since the entire world stopped moving, no one knew it happened. Intent eyes assessed the state of the hallway and the crazy Plan might just work. Despite that the best laid plans of mice and men, etc, it was worth a try.

With a wince, Dante covered his eyes as Karofsky sailed up alongside Kurt, backhanding him into a locker. Both he and Azimio laughed and the black hockey player took a swig of his slushie. Apparently it was meant for Mercedes who had witnessed the push.

This is where we have to slow down time to a crawl to be able to follow the chain of events that led to Emma Pillsbury having to call an ambulance.

Kurt slid down the locker, gritting his teeth from the pain having hit his already bruised shoulder again. The look he cast at Karofsky's back would have set a stone aflame, if magical things such as death gazes existed. Sam saw the push from the other side, and clenched his fists in anger. He was just about to run after Karofsky, giving him a taste of his own medicine, when something told him he might as well just let the nearest locker feel his wrath.

Angrily Sam slammed his fist into a locker sending a small shock wave trough the set of lockers, which resulted in an unlocked one falling open. The suddenly opening locker door hit the poor, dimwitted pothead Brett smack in the kisser.

Brett stumbled backwards, exclaiming that "Dude, that's not cool" before he backed into Tina who held her pen case open for Mike to borrow one. Tina, being hit from behind by Brett, lost her balance and dropped the pen case as she fell over Mike. Pens rolled all over the floor. Lauren stopped in her tracks, having just put a rock candy in her mouth and dropped the bag of them when she started laughing at the scene. Pens rolling one way, candies the other.

The candies came terribly close to being stepped on my Rachel as she came up the stairs, but only came to a still against her shoe, which made Dante sigh of relief. She then rushed to help Tina up.

Azimio took aim at Mercedes, taking a few strides to put more force behind the throw, but one of Tina's Nightmare Before Christmas pens ended up under his foot and his own speed sent him flying, landing heavily on his back. The slushie, meant for Mercedes, flew into the air and ended up all over it's owner.

Karofsky, turning to look confused at his friend laying sprawled on the floor with green, sticky slush all over him, didn't have a chance when he himself stepped on the candies that had been micro seconds from tripping Rachel, and tripped himself. Down the stairs.

For a few seconds the hallway was quiet, like a graveyard at night. Then someone broke out laughing and everyone else followed. Except for Azimio who was completely humiliated, and Karofsky who had hit his head and lost conscience. Sam looked at his aching knuckles and he tried to comprehend that he had just accomplished. He had to mind this rage in the future. At least until he understood this super power. Might just have been a freak chance accident too, but there were no time to contemplate how much great powers also came with great responsibilities. Smiling wide he reached out a hand to help Kurt up, and the brown haired boy smiled back at him.

Patting himself on the back, Dante sauntered down the hallway. A job well done. Revenge was the easy part. Now the difficult part remained. But hopefully a small seed had been planted now too.

* * *

To be continued


	6. Where a beautiful woman makes Kurt cry

Disclaimer: _Glee and it's characters are not mine. And everyone else is just made up, so any correlation between non-glee places and people (alive or dead) are merely coincidences unless differently stated in the text._

_Also, I have no idea how roads and stuff are taken care of in USA, so I made a department up. I hope that's ok._

Part 6/?

* * *

Chapter 6, Where a beautiful woman makes Kurt cry.

Savoring his perfectly executed plan, Dante, the cat loving emo, lounged around a corner keeping an absentminded eye on his ward. Kurt was talking to Mercedes, both laughing about how stupid Azimio had looked laying in the pool of slush, and how the ambulance had taken Karofsky away, earning both the glee club and the nerds and dorks of McKinley a well deserved day of non- bullying. Especially since Puck had given up on tossing people in dumpsters, there were noone left to lead the pack of hyenas that reveled in terrorizing others while being able to blame peer pressure should they be found out.

"A bit over dramatic, was it not?" a soft voice said behind Dante. "But well done none the less."  
Adjusting a tuft of bright red hair, Dante looked over his shoulder before he turned completely to the woman behind him.  
"Liz," he nodded and shot her a big smile. "I have this one in the bag I think. No need to check up on me."  
The woman, Liz, had not even glanced at him. She had her gaze squarely set over his shoulder and he rolled his eyes. He knew that his instructor, or mentor, or kind of parole officer, had personal stakes in this mission. Sometimes he felt like his goal here came in the second room. Then again he was starting to put a bit too much into this himself. It started to become personal, too many emotional ties. But he would see it through.  
"You really shouldn't be here, Liz..." he whispered, even though he knew no one could hear them.  
He was trying his best to obscure her gaze, but he could feel it would be futile.

As he had known, a sparkle in her eyes told him he had failed.  
"He's beautiful!" Liz, smiled, beaming at her companion.  
"Liz!" Dante warned. "Don't!"  
She was past him before he could react, panic filled Dante. She was going to ruin everything. Too damn emotional. With an exasperated sigh he closed his eyes and hoped she would be able to contain her excitement. He also hoped for world peace, a jet black scooter and a set of wings. Right now, none of those options looked very likely.

Ronald Hughs at the Ohio State Roads and Vehicles Department, Lima Branch, covered his face to hide his tears from his secretary Gina. It had been ten minutes since he had gotten the call from Sue Sylvester about the Widow Crook stretch of road, and he was still shivering in fear after the verbal whipping he had endured. His predecessor had resigned after something similar two years ago. When Gina entered the office with the Widow Crook file he understood. It was massive. The family that had lost a kid two years ago had certainly made it a holy mission to have that piece of road fixed. With a sigh he took the first sheet and read the name on it. Pale as a ghost ghost he dropped the paper on his desk and wished he was somewhere else. This was apparently something he could not ignore if he wanted his sanity to remain much longer.

Dante clasped his hands, begging Liz not to ruin things, and not to touch Kurt. Whatever she did, she must. Not. Touch. But she did. Perfectly groomed nail on her slim fingers, green/blue eyes following the shape of Kurt's face, brown hair slowly settling after the rush over.  
"Don't worry, baby," she whispered. "You'll be happy soon, I promise..."  
She gently caressed Kurt's cheek and kissed his temple.

Mercedes frowned when Kurt's eyes suddenly grew big, watering up. His hand went up to his cheek, feeling it as if he had just been slapped.  
"Kurt?" she asked. "Are you alright?"  
When he started crying she put her arms around him, letting him bury his face in her warm shoulder. Silently she stroked his back as he kept sobbing and mumbling "Mom...".

Dante shook his head as Liz fled in panic when she saw the tears. She had never been able to stand seeing someone cry. And that stupid touching? Always to emotional. Well, Kurt certainly had not had THAT from his father.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Where this world is wearing thin

Disclaimer: _Glee and it's characters are not mine. And everyone else is just made up, so any correlation between non-glee places and people (alive or dead) are merely coincidences unless differently stated in the text. Also: Music: Shakespear's Sister; Stay._

Part 7/?

* * *

Chapter 7, Where this world is wearing thin

Sam Evans was confused. The last thing he remembered was going to bed after watching Star Trek: Enterprise. That might explain why he was in some dark space station. It did not explain however, why Kurt was sprawled out on some kind of dais, looking dead. It also didn't explain why Sam was singing either.

_If this world is wearing thin_  
_And you're thinking of escape_  
_I'll go anywhere with you_  
_Just wrap me up in chains_  
_But if you try to go alone_  
_Don't think I'll understand_

When the chorus came, Sam remembered this from the radio, he felt a pang of relief when some unknown female belted out the really high pitched lyrics of that. Whatever weird ass dream this was, at least it took some kind of pity on him.

_In the silence of your room_  
_In the darkness of your dreams_  
_You must only think of me_  
_There can be no in between_  
_When your pride is on the floor_  
_I'll make you beg for more_

As that female asked for someone to stay with er again, Sam made sure that Kurt wasn't really dead. He was just unconscious. If only he knew what the hell was going on? This was probably just a dream, and would end after the song was over. Speaking of the song... Wasn't there some kind of spooky lady supposed to appear soon?

_You'd better hope and pray_  
_That you make it safe_  
_Back to your own world_

It was the voice from the real song, mimicked by some strange kid in a cap with cat ears on it.

_You'd better hope and pray_  
_That you'll wake one day_  
_In your own world_

The kid's eyes was intense, slouching towards Sam and Kurt. He lazily juggled a shiny, glass ball as he walked.

_Coz when you sleep at night_  
_They don't hear your cries_  
_In your own world_

Sam took a step back as the creepy goth kid stopped by Kurt and ran a finger along the jawline of the boy. Then his eyes shot up, staring right at Sam for the last part of the bridge. Sam guessed it had to mean something.

_Only time will tell_  
_If you can break the spell_  
_Back in your own world_

In the video there was some half assed fighting about the guy, but here the emo kid just grabbed Sam and slammed him to the floor. As Sam struggled to get loose, the kid leaned close and hissed in his ear.

"He may think it's just his throat, but I have his voice now..."

The sparkly ball dangled in front of Sam's face.

"What are you going to do about it, hero wannabe?"

With a gasp Sam sat up in his bed, forehead beaded in sweat despite sleeping as he was born to this world. A chill ran down his spine as the dream did not fade like the other dreams he usually had do. What the hell had that been anyway?

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Where a goodbye is made

Disclaimer: _Glee and it's characters are not mine. And everyone else is just made up, so any correlation between non-glee places and people (alive or dead) are merely coincidences unless differently stated in the text._

Part 8/?

* * *

Chapter 8, Where a goodbye is made

Victory! No matter how many times she tasted it, is never lost it sweetness. This time it tasted even sweeter than usual. The Ohio State Roads and Vehicles Department had just called to let her know that the Widow's Crook road would get attended and that no more accidents should have to happen due to cold weather and ice. They had even promised to put up a memorial for her cousin if she stopped calling them. Oh yes, of all the victories Sue Sylvester had won, this one was one of the best. Ever.

Kurt entered the auditorium, taking a bite of an apple he'd been given by Brittany. Green apples were supposed to be good for your voice and he had not had the heart to tell her it would not cure his throat. Still, an apple a day...

Lo and behold, who was lounging in one of the seats playing idly with a shiny glass ball, throwing it up in the air and catching it again? He had done his very best to avoid Dante while going to fetch some sheet music to practice on the piano at home. How had he beaten him there?

"Hey Kurt!" The emo practically beamed at him as he tucked the ball away somewhere on his person. The rhinestone cat face on his t-shirt (did he never change it, or had he like... a ton of them?) sparkled in the soft lighting as he made his way to Kurt, touching him gently on the bruised shoulder. "How are you hanging in there?"  
Kurt grimaced, not from the touch, because it was very gentle, but he didn't quite feel like telling how he really felt and he didn't feel like lying to Dante either.  
"I've been a bit off balance..." he admitted.  
Dante nodded softly.  
"How are things with Sam?" he asked sounding as uninterested as he could and barely managed to suppress a grin when Kurt stiffened up.  
"How would I know?" Kurt retorted quickly. A bit too quickly.  
Dante shrugged.  
"Are you suggesting...?"

However fiercely Kurt had meant to object to this ridiculous suggestion that he had a crush on the beautiful blonde jock, especially since he had hidden it so deeply within himself that he barely thought about it except that short while between wakefulness and sleep. A thought that strangely made him fall asleep with a smile on his face. However fiercely he would refuse to admit it, he was cut short as he started coughing uncontrollable.

Dropping the apple on the floor he dug the medicine bottle from his bag and took a deep swig from it. It tasted awful, but medicine was supposed to do that. How else were you supposed to know it was good for you?  
Dante helpfully patted his back until the coughs subsided and Kurt shook his head.  
"Sorry about that," Kurt croaked as the world started spinning a bit. He had not felt like eating anything yet today and apparently the medicine hit hard on an empty stomach.  
"Here, Kurt, you can rest a bit over here," Dante said, showing him a pulley filled with cushions standing offstage. Kurt humored him and lay down, just so he could catch his breath.

Dante sauntered off to retrieve the apple and when he returned, Kurt was already sleeping like a baby. Dante found a big, white blanket which he used to tuck Kurt in. Humming a few bars from "Silver Bells" he slowly moved the makeshift trolley bed out on the stage, right to the middle of it. Then he placed the apple a bit from it, took a few steps back to review his work before he moved the apple a few inches more before he was satisfied.  
With a wide smile he took a final look at his handiwork before he set the second part of this plan in motion.  
"Outstanding!" he told himself. "Outstanding!"

Liz sat down on Kurt's bed. She had gone through the entire house, and she was not sure what she thought. Some things had changed, some had not. It was also apparent that Burt had found a new woman to love. It had been inevitable. That man was filled with so much love it had to be shared. Whoever this woman was, she was going to be one lucky woman. With a sigh she went upstairs again, stopping by the napping figure on the couch. Burt Hummel had aged in the eight years they had been apart, but she still felt a pang when she was near him.

Still, it was time to go. She had lingered to long as she had, the mess up with Kurt the other day had proved that. She just had to trust Dante to handle it, as was his assignment. She would still keep an eye from afar. Way afar, as not to be tempted. She leaned down to kiss Burt's forehead.  
"Goodbye, my love," she whispered before straightening up. Raising her arms and face towards a sudden, golden light. Big, white wings shot out from her and and she was gone.  
A few stray feathers floated still in the air when Burt sat up.  
"Elizabeth?" he whispered, picking up a snow white feather and looking wonderingly at it before laying back down. For a moment, just before he had awoken, he could have sworn...

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Where Dante whistles while he works

Disclaimer: _Glee and it's characters are not mine. And everyone else is just made up, so any correlation between non-glee places and people (alive or dead) are merely coincidences unless differently stated in the text._

Part 9/?

* * *

Chapter 9, Where Dante whistles while he works

Sam stopped abruptly when he found himself skipping along the hallways towards the auditorium. Why was he skipping? These past few days he had found himself smiling like an idiot at times. Probably the holiday spirit. Yeah, that was probably it. Surely it had no connection what so ever to the text message he had received in Spanish class.  
[Sam, could you help me out with some stuff? I'm in the auditorium. xoxo Kurt] it had said.  
He had replied and excused himself from the utterly boring reciting of irregular verbs. He had been about to fall asleep and was very thankful to have been rescued from death by boredom.  
[OMW :)]

Once again Sam came to a halt. It was when he entered the auditorium and realized he must have fallen asleep again. On the stage, spread out like in the last dream, was Kurt. And there was music. Was it... Was it "Whistle While You Work"? On a piano? And played really badly. That breakfast burrito must have been way to old for this crazy dream.

The lights in the stage made the white sheet on Kurt glow, and he looked so pale. Deathly pale. Sam cursed himself as he hurried over to check on Kurt. As he reached the stage, another spotlight lit up, shining on an apple that someone had bitten a piece from. Sam felt a chill going down his spine as he hurried over to check if Kurt was breathing. Why was Kurt in his dreams so often lately?

"Prince Charming to the rescue!"  
Sam heard someone clap slowly behind him and realized that the music had stopped. The weird kid with cat ears was there again. Now Sam knew it was a dream. But this time he was prepared for it.  
"Why do you keep playing the hero?" the emo asked.  
Sam placed himself protectively between the crazy cat person and Kurt, ready to lunge at a moment's notice. But the bastard just stood there, tossing the glass orb with Kurt's voice between his hands.

"I can stop you, this time!" Sam pointed a threatening finger at the black clad boy. He quickly glanced down at Kurt, and just as he suspected. Kurt's face was white as snow, his lips as red as blood, and in this lighting, his hair was black as ebony. With the apple and the setup, this was some weird Snow White version. With a wide smirk he knelt next to Kurt.  
"You lose," he told the evil witch boy. "I... win!"  
Then he fulfilled the fairytale by leaning down and kissing his Snow White tenderly.

At first he was chocked by how soft Kurt's lips was. And he tasted delicious. And since this was just a dream he didn't mind losing himself in the feeling of kissing the feminine boy, putting his hand beneath his head and lifting him to better reach for a longer kiss. The butterflies in his tummy felt so real, and the feel of those perfect teeth when he slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth. He was both showing the bad guy that good always prevails, and getting quite... quite excited himself. He couldn't help wondering how it would be to kiss Kurt for real.

From the balcony Dante was watching and smiling to himself. Whistling softly to himself he patted himself on the back again. He could see clearly that Sam was enjoying himself. This was going smoothly. Well, it did until Kurt woke up and slapped Sam hard across the face. He felt a sudden chill inside, was he back to square one again now?

"What the hell, Sam?" Kurt fumed with fury, wiping his mouth with the hem of his snug, designer shirt while Sam checked so his jaw was still secure in its sockets. When he was confident he had not been slapped into looking like an orc he shot an insecure smile at Kurt.  
"Dude I just saved you..." he gestured to the apple. "And it's just a silly Spanish class dream so..."  
He trailed off as Kurt's eyes shot daggers at him and he knew he was just moments from getting another slap.  
"Silly? Dream?" Kurt's voice raised in pitch quite a bit between the two words. Sam could see by the glaze on Kurt's eyes that he was about to burst into tears at any moment.

Sam grabbed his shoulders tightly.  
"Please, Kurt!" he pleaded. "Please don't cry..."  
Kurt straightened a bit and wiped his eyes, putting on that facade that was supposed to make everyone think all was well.  
"So, what kind of awful nightmares are you having?" His voice was icy cold.  
Sam swallowed and bit his lip before he decided that since it was a dream he might as well be honest, completely honest, for once.  
"It was a bit of a nightmare at first, seeing you all dead and stuff..."  
Kurt stared at him in disbelief.  
"...but then it was kind of nice. Until you slapped me silly."  
Kurt bit his lip putting his finger under Sam's chin.  
"So..." he said slowly. "You're dreaming? This is all in your head?"  
Sam nodded with a smile. He'd actually never dreamed a dream where it had been admitted to being a dream, but there was those strange things in them that made them feel real. Like that divine kiss.  
"Then," Kurt continued, leaning closer, face reddening out of embarrassment. "You don't mind if I do this?"

If Sam thought that the first kiss had been wonderful, this one blew his mind to bits. It felt like his soul was ripped apart when Kurt pulled away after what felt like both an eternity and mere seconds.

"Shouldn't you get back to spanish before you wake up?" Kurt sad with a sad look in his eyes.  
"I guess.." Sam pouted. "You're... You're wonderful Kurt."  
Kurt smiled weakly.  
"I would like to hear you say that for real too."  
"I just might..." Sam said before he stole another kiss and started for the door. He made it quickly back to spanish class, leaned back and closed his eyes just in time to get awoken by the bell. With butterflies still in his tummy he went to get the books for the next class.

Dante chewed absently on his finger while he tried to figure out how this had gone so wrong. He also tried to figure out if this had been a good or a bad thing.

When the auditorium door closed, and Kurt was alone. He fell back on the bed of pillows, raised his arms in the air and screamed for all his sore throat could manage.  
"I LOVE YOU, SAM EVANS!"

* * *

To be continued


	10. Where the wisdom of Aslan saves the day

Disclaimer: _Glee and it's characters are not mine. And everyone else is just made up, so any correlation between non-glee places and people (alive or dead) are merely coincidences unless differently stated in the text. I should also warn against the shameless Narnia reference. _

Part 10/?

* * *

Chapter 10, Where the wisdom of Aslan saves the day

Tomorrow would be the great caroling extravaganza at the mall. Singing in front of all the last minute Christmas shoppers to collect money for orphans. Sam was ready for it. Freshly bleached, trained for an extra hour to look totally ab-ulous and he had laid out his clothed for tomorrow. Now he was resting on his bed, bathrobe wrapped around his finely tuned body. His body was in harmony, but not his mind. It was riddled, riddled with the memory of his dream in spanish class. It had been so real. So very, very real.

He needed to talk to someone. He just didn't know who. Finn wasn't very good with emotional stuff. He couldn't call Quinn, since she was still a bit angry with him and it was about dreaming of someone else. She would kill him. Kurt was really clever and smart and good with these things. But for obvious reasons he couldn't make himself call Kurt to talk about this. With a sigh, Sam picked up the phone and dialed the number he chose.

"Hummel-Hudson residence, this is Kurt!" the answer came and Sam was mere seconds from hanging up.  
"H- Hi, Kurt. It's Sam. Is... Is Finn there?"  
"Sure thing, Blondie!" Kurt said and Sam heard him hand the receiver to Finn.  
"Hey dude, what's up?" Finn's strangely comforting voice is heard at the other end of the phone line.  
"I have to talk to you," Sam says quietly, as if he's afraid that Kurt would hear him. As if he's afraid Kurt would understand he had dreams about him. Kurt has a sixth sense like that. He can't talk to Finn anywhere close to Kurt. "Can you meet me at the park?"

Finn put the receiver down and went to the kitchen where the others were sitting. Carole had just whipped out her old cold remedy which consisted of obscene amounts of garlic, ginger and honey. It was always served with a sturdy shot of smoky whiskey. He knew by the amount in the cup that Kurt would be sleeping like a baby tonight. And his morning breath would make the expensive fabrics in his room curl up and disintegrate.

"Mom, Burt..." he said, looking as awkward as he always did when he had something to say. "I'm going out for a while, to see Sam."  
Burt nodded while reading a magazine about fishing.  
"Don't stay out to late, hun," Carole said as she refilled Kurt's cups with her homemade brew and whiskey.  
Kurt looked up with a smile.  
"Tell him he's delischiousch..." he said slowly and raised his immaculate eyebrow in a suggestive fashion. "And to scheck hich inbox."  
"Right..." Finn said before he grabbed his coat and headed out. Kurt really wanted to get well, and apparently Carole had gone a bit overboard trying to cure him quickly.

It had begun to snow a bit when Finn reached the park. He could see the light-post outside the park make Sam's hair sparkle. The usually cheery football player looked a bit glum and worried.  
"Dude," Finn said as he drew close. "What's up?"  
They walked in silence for a while while Sam tried to figure out how to put his problem into words.  
"I... I've started dreaming of someone..." he started. Finn looked confused. "Really strange dreams, where I try to rescue this person. And we end up kissing..."  
Sam gave a short review of the dreams, leaving the emo kid out, and of course he didn't mention Kurt.  
Finn smiled and nodded, he knew what kinds of dreams Sam was talking about. But why did he keep saying person? Why didn't he want to tell him who it was? Sam stopped with a startled look as Finn turned to him.  
"It's not Rachel, is it?"  
The look on Sam's face told him that his friend was genuinely chocked. Apparently they would remain friends. Unless...  
"It's not me, is it? I've been through that with Kurt and..."  
Sam raised his hands defensively.  
"Dude, no! I swear to God!"

They walked a bit more in silence, Sam embarrassed about this whole thing and so was Finn.  
"Well," Finn said eventually. "Sounds like you're developing a crush here..."  
Sam paled considerably.  
"And if the kisses are anywhere near the one you described, you'd be an idiot not to ask her out."  
Sam smiled as color came to his cheeks, thinking about that epic kiss that made butterflies in your tummy feel like pterodactyls.  
"Oh!" Finn slapped his forehead. "Kurt said you should check your phone later."

The boys said goodbye and Finn returned home. Carole was finishing off in the kitchen, humming along with Bing Crosby's "Silver Bells" on the radio, and Burt had tucked Kurt into bed when he dozed off by the table. Finn went in to his and Kurt's room and smelled the air. A half full cup of that witch's brew was on Kurt's bedside table. With a deep sigh, Finn took his blanket and pillow to sleep in the living-room, away from the smell.

Dante was happy he did not have a sense of smell anymore. He had watched Kurt getting drunk and full of that horrible tonic all night. With a sigh he checked up on the brunette, gently touching his neck. Humming to himself he noticed a strand of fabric on the floor. By closer examination it was a thread that had dropped from Finn's scarf. The silver gray floor really accentuated the red piece of yarn, and Dante had to sit down on the floor to consider this. His gaze went between Kurt and the string and back again. This would be really risky since he didn't know much about his other pawn. Well, only pawn really. He was on a tight schedule now, so this shit had to go down or it would hit the fan instead. He had tried that once, with dog poo. It had not been a pretty sight. If only he knew what went on in that damn football players head.

Sam didn't know what went on in his head anymore. Kicking the snow in front of him, he wandered aimlessly in the park for a while. Could it be true? Was he crushing on Kurt? He was afraid to think about it. How the hell did you court a guy? Especially Kurt? And what if it did work? Wouldn't he be disappointed when the kisses wasn't like the one in the Snow White dream?

He stopped by one of the old fashion lamp-posts when he noticed a lion statue close tot he road, lit up by the soft light. Snow, lion, lamp-post. This was too good not to take a picture of for facebook. He uploaded it with a Narnia quote he remembered by heart:  
"_May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens - Aslan_"  
That was when he remembered that he was asked to check his phone. While flipping through the text messages, he didn't notice the shooting star in the sky, but he might not have seen the irony with the photo quote.

Sam froze as he saw the short conversation in his inbox.  
[Sam, could you help me out with some stuff? I'm in the auditorium. xoxo Kurt]  
[OMW :)]  
What the hell? That was impossible! It took a few minutes to sink in. If that had been real? Was the kiss real too? That epic, knee buckling kiss? His face flushed. The pterodactyls in his tummy took flight again. He couldn't help himself. He raised his arms in the air, looking up at the cold, unwavering moon and screamed for all his lungs were worth.  
"KURT HUMMEL, I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

To be continued...


	11. The maroon scarf of destiny

Disclaimer: _Glee and it's characters are not mine. And everyone else is just made up, so any correlation between non-glee places and people (alive or dead) are merely coincidences unless differently stated in the text._

Part 11/12

* * *

Chapter 11, The maroon scarf of destiny

The mall was already bustling with last minute shoppers. There was a makeshift stage set up by the gigantic Christmas tree, and a few collection pots for people to donate money in. It looked to be a wonderful day and a really exciting performance. Kurt was slightly put off though, as he would just mouth the words to preserve his voice. And his solo had been taken over by Rachel. Like many other in the glee club, he had made sure to have plenty of time to browse the stores before the show even though they had been a bit held back because Finn couldn't seem to find his scarf so he had to borrow one from Carole before they left.

Dante wished he could take the time to enjoy the decorations, but right now he was on a tight schedule and he was looking for a certain someone. This was the easy part of the plan. Playing the villain was always much easier. He spotted the blond footballer coming out of a boutique smiling widely. The smile however faltered when Dante let himself be spotted. Sam took the bait. Hook, line and sinker.

Kurt was admiring the Christmas tree, despite not being able to sing he was looking forward to the performance. He was also quite happy that he would be standing next to Sam the entire time. Butterflies tickled inside him as he thought of his name. Sam. He bit into his lower lip at the thought of hos wonderful it had been to kiss him. But Sam had thought it was a dream. It was really weird, but he couldn't bare thinking of humiliating it would be if he confessed his feelings for the footballer. He'd done it once with Finn and it had turned to utter crap. Never again.

While stringing Sam along, keeping just barely in sight, Dante came across a blond cheerleader just outside the mall. It was the girl that blond lunkhead had dated before. She looked quite sad and not at all as cheerful as you were supposed to on Christmas eve. A quick look in her eyes told him she was lonely too. He noticed her spotting that mohawked guy and it was blatant that there was history there. He really didn't have time for this, but... The breakup had been his work too, pretty bad workmanship too if he had to be honest. He couldn't read them like he could his assignment, but it was blatant that there were unresolved issues here. He shouldn't interfere in this, but he kind of owed her. Thus, while the mohawked guy sauntered up towards Quinn, he put his foot out, tripping him in a pile of snow. Then he gave him a nudge, a small one, in the right direction.

Quinn watched Puck come towards her with that smug, cocky, look he usually had when he was looking at a girl. He could be sweet at times, but mostly he was just a big old dickhead. Suddenly the somewhat offensive expression fell away as he tripped and landed, face first, in a pile of snow. Quinn broke out laughing and hurried over to check if he was ok. When he looked up at her, smiling that charming smile, with snow all over his face, she could feel her Quindependence falter again. Curse you, Noah Puckerman, for being so damn charming.

Dante sighed. If this had been his assignment, he'd been done ages ago. Well, he had wasted enough of his precious time. Where could he have lost Sam? Ah, there he was, and heading in the right direction on his own accord? Good boy! The game was on. The stakes set, the last hand were to be dealt.

Kurt didn't know whether to stand his ground or run away when he heard his name called out behind him. The butterflies warm wings turned ice cold as he turned and looking at the beautiful apparition that was Sam "Perfection" Evans. Now that he had acknowledged that he was madly in love with the guy it was so much harder to face him. Sam looked a bit awkward too. Maybe he had reevaluated the "dream" was going to try and stop being his friend anymore.

It was so hard to look in Kurt's eyes but he couldn't avert his gaze. The pterodactyls were about to rip through his chest and wreak havoc among the shoppers. His entire being wanted to grab him by the shoulders and re-experience the bliss that was kissing Kurt. He didn't dare to though. There was no way in hell that Kurt "Perfection" Hummel would understand if he explained it to him. They were just standing there, looking at each other and the moment just got more and more awkward.

Dante's hands actually shakes a bit as he attached the loop to one of the many buttons on Kurt's coat, and if he wasn't what he was, he would have pricked himself and bled all over Sam's letterman jacket as he used a pin to attach the other hoop to it. He swallowed hard. This was it. The big gamble. Damn, this was so hard. Compared to this mess, getting waterboarded was a piece of cake. He took another moment before he straightened himself up, adjusted his beloved cap and made it so Sam and Kurt stopped getting noticed by people around them. Not invisible, just innoticable.

"You!" Sam growled when he laid his eyes on him.  
Kurt's gaze went from Dante to Sam in the beat of an eye.  
"Do you know him?" he gasped.  
"Yeah," Sam said. "He's the one who's been in my... Uh... Nevermind, I've just seen him around."  
Kurt looked confused as Sam turned bright red.  
"Nice to see you both too," Dante said, putting on his cheerful face. "I'm glad I ran into you two, because I have an important offer for you both."

He took out the shiny glass ball and toyed a bit with it, letting it be noticed and sink in.

"You see," he continued, sounding bored. "There is a way for you to sing again, Kurt. And it is such an easy little thing stopping you. A mere cut."  
While the two boys looked stumped he caught the deep red cord he had tied between them. Letting it run over his finger. Kurt raised an eyebrow as he, experienced as he was with color schemes and fabrics, registered that it was the same kind of wool, and same maroon color, as Finn's lost scarf.

"This," Dante continued. "Is the string joining you two together. If it is severed, you will drift apart, eventually forgetting each other. The other will be just another face, no real attachment. Just acquaintances, a familiar face."

"Wouldn't it be nice, Kurt, to be able to sing again. I know you miss it. And Sam, wouldn't it be a small price to pay? A voice for your friend, and no more awkward thoughts?"  
When Dante had finished his speech, he was glad he didn't have the ability to throw up, because he would have done it. This was it. Major gamble, clock ticking.

Kurt glanced at Sam. Awkward thoughts? He knew it, he'd freaked Sam out. Damn it! Still, looking into Sam's eyes...  
"I'm sorry," Kurt said, dis shoulders dropping. "However much I would love to sing again, I can't go through with this. There is no way in hell that I would ever, truly forget him. And it would just be as bad. I wold never be able to sing again anyway."

Dante nodded, glancing quickly at Sam. He had anticipated the answer. Here came the big gamble.  
"If that is your choice," he said, surprising himself with the amount of confidence he could fake. He held the ball up in front of Kurt's face. And dropped it.

* * *

To be continued...


	12. Silver Bells

Disclaimer: _Glee and it's characters are not mine. And everyone else is just made up, so any correlation between non-glee places and people (alive or dead) are merely coincidences unless differently stated in the text. Final chapter! yeah! _

Part 12/12

* * *

Chapter 12, Silver Bells

Sam's hand shot out, catching the glass ball and pulling it out of reach of the other two.  
"No!" he said sharply, shaking the ball in Kurt's face. "No matter what he does, Kurt. No matter where he sends us. I WILL find you again. And I will make you sing."

Dante raised an eyebrow, smiling widely to himself.  
"So, you are prepared to give up everything for him?"  
Sam's eyes, hard as diamonds turned on Dante.  
"Yeah, because I..." he stopped short. "He's my friend, OK? But you don't know what..."  
Sam fell quiet as Dante poked him on the nose rather sharply.  
"That's enough out of you. I have high hopes for you now, Evans. You'd better deliver..."  
Turning to Kurt he smiled broadly.  
"You never thought to try your voice this morning, you healed quite well during the night. And there is no way I could have stolen your voice, that's impossible."  
Bewildered Sam held out the glass orb.  
"Pretty isn't it?" Dante commented. "But I have no use for it anymore. Keep it or something."  
Drawing a deep breath he looked at the two of them. This should be it...  
"You two'd better bring it now. I have done all I can..."

With that he turned and left them, letting this last bit fade in their minds as he strolled off. They had basically admitted to loving each other, but that had been under pressure. They had to get to it on their own, sadly. The sad remains of Finn's scarf fell to the floor, and as they returned to the normal world again Sam put the pretty bauble he'd found in his pocket, or else Puck would try to shove it into his mouth.  
"So," Kurt said, breaking the awkward silence. "Better get ready for the concert, huh? Rachel will be furious, but I got my voice back during the night."  
"That's wonderful," Sam replied as they started to move to where the others were gathering. "Actually Kurt, you're wonderful..."  
Kurt blushed and felt like he could fly.

Dante kept his distance, he had spotted two people in the crowd that made him linger just a little bit. Sue Sylvester, not a fan of charity and the glee club, had brought her sister with her to watch the performance. Jean must have begged her to. Jane was the only person who Sue could not say no to. He felt his stomach tie up in a knot watching them smile and talk. Then Jean turned her head and looked straight at him. She smiled and waved gently. He waved back and left before he did something stupid. Well, even more stupid that this mission. But it was fulfilled to the extent of his power. Hopefully it would be enough.

Rachel was not pleased that Kurt retook his solo for "Silver Bells", but she was amazed at how he performed it. Smack on, beautifully. After the concert even Sue and her sister came up to put a few dollars in the collection.

"Nice pipe there, porcelain," Sue admitted to Kurt.  
"You were really good," Jean said, shaking Kurt's hand. "You look like an angel."  
Sue put her scarf back on and pulled a cap over Jeans head so she wouldn't freeze when they left. Kurt stared at the black cap with cat ears that the tine woman wore.  
"I got it from my cousin," she told him, looking happy. Then her smile faltered and her voice fell to a whisper. "He died..."  
Sue must have seen the bewilderment in Kurt's face because she put an arm around Jean and explained.  
"It was an accident. Same place as you had yours, just two years earlier. He wasn't found in time."  
Kurt finally realized why she had been so angry with him. Of course it must have triggered the memories.  
"Wait!" He called after them. "What was his name?"  
Sue looked over her shoulder, an indistinguishable look in her eyes.  
"It was Dante."

Despite having been all warm a second ago, Kurt felt cold now. He suddenly warmed up again as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Kurt?" Sam asked. "I know this is not the time, but... Eh... Please don't hate me for this, OK?"  
Kurt turned, looking up into the eyes he wanted to drown in. The quarterback looked scared witless. "I just wanted to say... that... that kiss... kind of rocked my world. If you don't have anything special planned later, maybe you'd like to come over and try it again?"  
The last sentence came out in a a jumble that Kurt had trouble following. Sam blushed fiercely before he was done and it was apparent he was forcing himself not to run away until he had had this stupid, offensive suggestion shot down.  
Kurt couldn't stop himself. He said yes, he'd love to.

Dante paced by the pile of snow where the accidents had happened. His two years earlier, Kurt's just a few days ago. He looked amazed when the light surrounded him. He had passed? He had passed! Shouting with joy his arms shot out just as a pair of jet black wings (what point is there to have wings if you can't have the color you want?) stretched out. In an instant he was gone, a few feathers slowly descending to the snowy ground. Within minutes the wind had picked them up and scattered them. Not a trace was left of him.

Back at the home where Jean lives, she and Sue were having a cup of cocoa, as a pair of silver colored ornament bells next to them made a soft noise.  
"Did you hear that Sue?" Jean asked. "Every time a bell rings, an angel get's his wings."  
Sue looked up from her cocoa and nodded to her sister.  
"Right you are, Jean. Right you are..."

* * *

**The End**

_Thank you so much for reading. I hope this was not to much of an anti-climax. _  
_ Don't be afraid to read my other stories, which are more coherent that this one. _


	13. EPILOGUE: Butterflies and Pterodactyls

Disclaimer: _Glee and it's characters are not mine. And everyone else is just made up, so any correlation between non-glee places and people (alive or dead) are merely coincidences unless differently stated in the text._

Part 13/12

EPILOGUE: Butterflies and Pterodactyls  
It was cold. It was dark. Faint lights came from the headlights of the car, but they soon died out, just like the sound from the car radio: Silver Bells was still playing when it died, the same song he'd been singing along to when he lost control of the car and skidded off the road, rolling over in the snow ending it's journey against a tree. And the blizzard kept on howling outside. Despite his warm cap with cat ears on it, Dante Sylvester was freezing and he was certain he was going to die out here in the cold, dark night. The impact had managed to damage the car so he couldn't move, he was stuck. Tomorrow, or whenever they started looking for him, they would find him with a mask of frozen tears over his face. He really hoped he would look peaceful.  
Sadly, he did not.

There were so many things Dante could have became if he had lived. Though a musician would not have been one of those things, as he had no aptitude for it what so ever. One thing he had always wanted, impossible as it was, were a pair of cool, black wings. Like Nina in Breath of Fire 2. Who would have though that, of all the wishes he had for the future, that would be the one to become real? Despite the dubious, and actually really annoying, help from Elizabeth Hummel, he had managed to both save Kurt Hummel, and given him a shot at happiness. For that he earned his wings as an angel.

At the home where she lives, Jean Sylvester is tucked under her blankets, waiting for sleep to take over, but as usual this night before Christmas, it's almost impossible to be tired. She decides to make an attempt, and say her prayer like she always do – saying goodnight to her favorite people.  
"Good night, Sue," she whispers into the dark. "Good night, Dante."  
"Good night, Jean," a reply is whispered just before she fall asleep.  
Tomorrow she will find a raven black feather in her stocking, and she will know who it is from.

Kurt Hummel is scared out of his mind. He has never been alone with Sam like this before. He has not been alone with anyone like this before. For once his extensive vocabulary and sassyness fail him miserably. The butterflies in his stomach feel like they have little wings made of razors, because it feel both nervous and painful to think of the boy next to him. He can barely look at the beautiful blond, and when he dares a glance, his face turn bright red. So he just sit there, with his hand on Sam's.

Sam Evans is scared out of his wits. He has never been alone with Kurt during circumstances like these before. He can barely breathe, and his tongue has dried tot he roof of his mouth. The pterodactyls in his tummy are fighting to get out. He silently wishes he was more into romantic comedies, then maybe he would be able to find something, anything, to say that would not sounds utterly foolish. So he just sit there, with his hand in Kurt's.

Tomorrow none of them will remember who were the one to initiate the kissing, but what does it matter? The important thing is that they are kissing, and that both of them know it is for real. And yes, it is just as wonderful and epic as the first time. It is such a strange feeling to lose your emotional hold like that, kissing and crying at the same time. Sweet lips and salty tears.

It feels as if they both, for the first time, is really, truly happy.


End file.
